


Trust

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones overhears things in the hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt target .

"How could anyone trust him now?"

"He may as well have just handed over the keys to the whole damn place."

"Cons should be kept locked up, not in the bureau. Burke went to far…"  
Jones had overheard the comments as he quickly passed a group of agents from the antitrust department.

He knew not everyone agreed about Caffrey becoming a consultant. Personally, he liked the different points of view he brought to their cases.

Jones knew that Caffrey may have inadvertently painted a target on the team, but the higher closing rates he helped with made it worth it.


End file.
